


Nowhere to Run

by lachance



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для сказки настали слишком темные времена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere to Run

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: [Martha Reeves and The Vandellas - Nowhere to Run](http://pleer.com/tracks/12067564cc3e)

Когда Грендель начинает собирать вещи, у них даже нет никакого плана, только глухой страх да серый «Плимут» . Крылатой красотке «Фурии» родом из пятидесятых нечего делать на разбитой дороге, ведущей из Фейблтауна. Потеки свежей краски варварски ложатся на капоте неровными буграми.

За дверьми бара бушует гроза, и, когда пробки все-таки вышибает, он шипит сквозь зубы от злости, наливая в высокий стакан виски до краев и окуная туда какую-то тряпку, чтобы поджечь торчащий кончик. Огня не хватает надолго – он вообще едва заходится, и Лоуренс неуверенно улыбается в быстром отсвете пламени:

– Нужен керосин.

Грендель пинает сумку носком узкого ботинка и ощупью проходит за стойку, склоняется, проводя ладонью по ряду чуть запыленных бутылок в ящике, чтобы безошибочно вытащить через щель между ними длинный холщовый сверток.

Он кое-как ставит свечи в хайбол с едва заметной трещиной у самого донышка и поджигает одну за другой. Воск оказывается непривычно грубым и желтоватым, но горит хорошо. Свет все еще слишком слабый, но становится ясно видно, что в сумке, которую Грен вскидывает на плечо, даже нет ничего полезного – пара рубашек, бутылка, кассеты, какие-то обрывки, тряпье. Он проходит по бару, швыряя к вещам то чьи-то фотографии, висевшие над стойкой, то еще бутылку, то зачем-то жестяной подсвечник с одного из столиков – сплошь сентиментальные ценности. Не то что бесполезные, но, очевидно, никому, кроме него, не помогающие.

Рюкзак Лоуренса лежит у его ног, там нет ничего лишнего – одежда, немного еды в дорогу, деньги. Но чужим судорожным сборам он не мешает. В мишени для дартса торчат дротики – один из них сломан пополам так, будто в этом месте кого-то приложили головой.

– Поехали, – Грен наконец успокаивается и оглядывается последний раз, прищурив единственный глаз. А потом резким раздраженным жестом тянет на себя жалобно скрипнувшую дверь и выходит в ледяной дождь.

Лоуренс вскидывает рюкзак на плечо.

*

Когда кто-то из музыкантов решает, что время спрыгнуть с крыши, подвесить петлю под потолком на захламленной кухне или вышибить себе мозги из дробовика – из этого делают род романтического бунта, и наркота на долгие годы становится для среднего американского подростка источником вдохновения. Когда тот подросток снимает часовое видео, в котором рассказывает, что сделал для кумира бомбу, а потом вскрывает себе живот перед камерой, «Таймс» заученно пишет о вреде масс-культа и пубертатной истерии. О том, что делать, когда в твою спину упирается дуло винтовки, не говорит никто – молчат и газеты простаков, и шериф Волк. Но он вообще молчаливый парень, что с него взять.

– Я так и не успел научиться играть хоть одну песню, – растерянно бормочет Лоуренс, кажется, больше от шока. Впрочем, может быть, перед его глазами и правда проносится вся прошедшая жизнь. У кого бы не пронеслась. 

– Рок-звезда из тебя бы все равно не удалась, – Грен разминает ладонью шею, низко опуская подбородок, и искоса пытается разглядеть в зеркале заднего вида, как эта психопатка, развалившись на сидении, меланхолично закидывает ногу в тяжелом ботинке сидящему впереди Лоуренсу на плечо.

Дуло покачивается у самого правого уха.

– Гони, милый, – ласково говорит она, игнорируя то, как Лоуренс разглядывает подошву у самой щеки, – нам еще нужно найти больницу.

Ее лицо залито кровью.

Сквозь изодранную одежду просвечивает гладкая белая кожа в узоре шрамов и родинок. 

Грендель с демонстративностью самоубийцы глушит мотор и оборачивается, хмурясь и сжимая ладонью руль, смотрит прямо Мэри в глаза в сеточке полопавшихся сосудов, смотрит на то, как бурое склеивает ее волосы и ресницы. Она вздыхает.

– Я бы поговорила с тобой о взаимопомощи, но у меня есть винтовка, а у тебя – нихуя. Понимаешь?

Если он и не понимает, то понимает Лоуренс.

– Пожалуйста, – мягко говорит он, положив теплую ладонь Гренделю на предплечье. – Если повезет – к ночи доберемся до границы с Пенсильванией и сможем оставить друг друга в покое.

Мэри с заднего сидения начинает фальшиво напевать сначала песню Хелен Кейн, а потом вдруг что-то о том, кто хочет быть частью Нью-Йорка. Будто споря с ней, радио прокашливается обрывком песни о Изабель с побережья Миссисипи. 

– Блядство, – веско припечатывает Грен наконец и поворачивает в замке ключ зажигания. «Фурия» издает низкое удовлетворенное рычание, Мэри негромко смеется, наконец прекращая петь. Остается только радио – Изабель засыпает, просыпается Элоиза Пинейру. Машина медленно трогается с места, и он сворачивает на трассу, чтобы быстрее пересечь Нью-Йоркский мост.

– От кого бежим, мальчики? – Мэри упирается второй ногой в спинку кресла, чтобы удобнее положить винтовку на колено, продолжая целиться Грену в затылок. 

Лоуренс неуверенно оборачивается.

– А разве не от того же, от кого ты?

Повисает зябкая тишина. Грендель наконец отъезжает от перекрестка, возле которого Мэри едва не бросилась им под колеса с винтовкой в руках, и старается не задумываться о том, что им делать с такой попутчицей. 

– Было веселее, когда Фейблтаун пыталась поджечь армия деревянных солдатиков, – произносит она вместо ответа и закидывает руку за голову, словно собираясь подремать.

– Тебе всегда веселее, когда кого-то убивают?

– Конечно. Но обычно я предпочитаю, чтобы меня не убивали свои. Но раз уж никто никогда не выбирался из Ведьминого Колодца…

– Все случается в первый раз.

– Именно, твое высочество, – удовлетворенно улыбается Мэри, – именно.

Грен молчит, сжимая челюсти до боли, в просветах туч после дождя начинает пробиваться солнце – жесткий, холодный, выбеленный осенний свет.

*

Конечно, Волк говорил, что со всем разберется. Но одну вещь Грен запомнил так хорошо, что даже не было смысла постоянно себе напоминать – будь ты злым троллем или хорошей Красной Шапочкой, ровно как будь ты республиканцем, демократом или хреновым хиппи, всегда найдется какой-нибудь мудак, готовый вправить тебе мозги. Зависеть в своем выборе от чьей-то демагогии достало еще тогда, когда они бежали в Фейблтаун, готовые никогда не вернуться домой. 

Гренделю страшно надоело заново отращивать руку и ходить с культей в пустом рукаве. 

– Я сваливаю, – он поднял раскрытые ладони и прищурился, высокомерно вскидывая подбородок, – я, в отличие от вас, долбоебов, все еще могу управлять своей формой, так что…

Жабб посмотрел на него с брезгливой обидой. Холли молчала, не оборачиваясь. Грен вскользь посмотрел на ее мягкий профиль, но не смог различить выражения лица – изгиб губ скрывала упавшая на лицо седая прядь.

Лоуренс смотрел на него поверх колодца с какой-то странной надеждой.

– Эй, – произнес он уже на улице, когда Грен остановился у входа, чтобы закурить, прежде чем выйти в смог и влажную полутьму, – нужен попутчик? У меня есть машина. Машина и немного денег.

Грендель смерил его оценивающим взглядом и едва не сплюнул в сторону при виде чужих воспаленных век, черных кругов под глазами, трясущихся рук почти состоявшегося наркомана. Сажать его за руль – верное самоубийство, стоит на секунду задремать – не заметишь, как окажешься в овраге с таким водителем.

– «Плимут Фурия», – мягко добавил он с какой-то смутной гордостью, – самая красивая женщина в городе.

– Кретин, – после паузы припечатал Грен наконец, так и не справившись с зажигалкой. Просто для того, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

– Меня зовут Лоуренс, – руки он протягивать не стал и правильно сделал, – мы встречались на похоронах, помнишь?..

– У меня хорошая память, твое высочество, – пробурчал он наконец, поднимая воротник ветровки, – и мне нужно собрать вещи. Я не останусь здесь больше и на ночь. Не после того, как…

Не после того, как Скрюченный Дядюшка сбежал из Ведьминого Колодца.

Для того, чтобы дальше жить в сказке, наступали слишком темные времена.

*

– Он считает, что я предала его, – буднично сообщает Мэри, и на ее колени сыплются крошки от бургера, завернутого в хрусткую бумагу из какой-то придорожной закусочной, – и в зеркала мне больше дороги нет. Посмотри на меня – я хренова Алиса, проигравшая Красной Королеве.

Ее майка больше не кажется красной, на самом деле, всего-то бурой. Нестрашный, лубочно-темный оттенок фанатов панк-сцены, созданный для того, чтобы на фоне доносился тихий мат вокалиста Клэш, забывшего выключить микрофон.

Осколок зеркала, торчащий из щеки, она извлекает только после того, как они выезжают на мост, словно просто забыла о нем. Никто не замечает, что на свое отражение Мэри предпочитает не смотреть.

– С тобой все будет в порядке, – Лоуренс неуверенно улыбается, и, видимо, в награду за эту улыбку в зеркале заднего вида, она наконец убирает ботинок с его плеча. Тучи окончательно расходятся, и свет начинает обжигать сетчатку.

– Похоже, что я в порядке? – Мэри нет нужды огрызаться и угрожать, у нее винтовка на колене, но так, видимо, она пытается поддержать разговор. Потому что это в ее понимании значит «быть человеком». Лоуренс, единственный человек в машине, мог бы это оспорить, но он смотрит в зеркало со смутной жалостью и тоской, забывая о том, что ее не нужно жалеть – ее нужно умолять сжалиться.

Грендель съезжает на обочину.

– Меняемся.

Мэри без лишних вопросов садится за руль, а Грен пересаживается на заднее сидение и кое-как вытягивается, в конце концов, сдаваясь и просто высовывая ноги в стоптанных ботинках в окно. Дорожная сумка удобно ложится под голову. Он бы задремал, но, конечно, Мэри не могла не воспользоваться доступностью проигрывателя.

– Ты только посмотри, что я нашла, – ухмыляется она, доставая из кармана украденные из его же сумки кассеты.

Он думает: «Только не Клэш». Больше он ни о чем не думает, потому что понимает, что, на самом деле, имена на кассетах Мэри не знакомы. Грен, державший вместе с Холли бар, со временем научился находить тонкую разницу между всеми этими ребятами в коже да костях, а ей откуда было бы знать.

– Доверься мне, – вдруг произносит Лоуренс с мягкой улыбкой, и Грендель замирает, думая только об одном – попадут ли на него ошметки мозгов, когда Мэри прострелит принцу голову?

Вместо этого она ухмыляется и швыряет кассеты ему на колени. Чертов королевский дар убеждения сработал почему-то именно сейчас. На него он работал тоже – иначе как принц вообще оказался бы с ним на этой трассе. Все казалось, что его можно переломить одним ударом, но, на самом деле, эта мягкая улыбка работала лучше кулаков, сама по себе вызывая желание драться. Не с ним, нет – за него. И это было омерзительно. Грен не желал ни за кого драться. В последнюю очередь он хотел бы быть частью чьей-то армии, идущей на смерть.

Они совсем не умеют быть людьми, а придется научиться.

Мэри сворачивает обратно на трассу, а Лоуренс из всего небогатого выбора ставит почему-то Марту Ривз, поющую о парне, который сходит с ума от любви – сюжет, неподвластный времени и жанру. Об этом на равных спорят прозрачный блюз, истеричный панк и самоуверенный бибоп.

Грен дремлет, больше не вслушиваясь в чужой разговор.

– Я не предавала, – снова произносит Мэри, и это явно тревожит ее гораздо сильнее того, что делать дальше, – я едва выбралась живой тогда. А вернувшись из зеркал, узнала, что его бросили в колодец. Волк бросил его в колодец.

Лоуренс беспомощно оглядывается назад, но Грендель уже крепко спит, держит руку на груди. Шрам, пересекающий переносицу, во сне почти разглаживается, лицо становится острым, очень спокойным, до смешного красивым. Красивым настолько, что тянет отвернуться и не смотреть.

– А ты почему здесь? – Мэри быстро оборачивается на него, а потом снова смотрит прямо на дорогу, даже не улыбаясь. Попытки поддержать беседу не удаются никому из них.

– Я не знаю, – он набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и со свистом выдыхает, а потом снова оглядывается через плечо, – он выглядел… выглядел так, будто хочет не сбежать, а спрыгнуть с моста. И я почему-то просто пошел за ним.

– С самоубийцами всегда так, – Мэри смеется, пожимая плечами, и смотрит на него со смутным жадным удовлетворением, – ты просто идешь за ними, чтобы посмотреть, как они раскроят себе череп. Но ты разве такой, а, принц?

Он ничего не отвечает. Мэри съезжает с моста и неожиданно сворачивает на восемьдесят первую, беря направление на Сиракьюс.

– Вам же все равно, разве нет? А я хочу посмотреть на Онтарио.

Ехать до порта Рочестер, на самом деле, совсем недолго, и это гораздо ближе любого из мест, в которое они хотели бы сбежать. Чем дальше от Фейблтауна – тем лучше для всех, но разницы никакой. Почему бы не Онтарио. Почему бы не Монреаль после. Почему бы не глубины христианского ада, в конце концов. 

– Никогда не планировал бежать к границе с Канадой.

– Не собиралась бежать, – жестко отзывается она, прибавляя скорость, и «Фурия» покорно отзывается на каждое ее движение.

– Мне жаль, что так вышло, – он говорит.

– Отъебись, – это произносит не Мэри – Грендель. Дремал он недолго. – Просто отъебись со своими душеспасительными речами, пока я не выкинул тебя из машины. 

*

Когда наступает ночь, она останавливается и опускает сидение так, чтобы спинка не задевала ноги Грена. Вытягивается, вскинув руки над головой, насколько позволяет крыша. Едва слышно хрустят шейные позвонки, затекшая спина, сведенные плечи. Короткая дорога до Онтарио оказалась для нее непривычно долгой.

До бухты еще ехать пару десятков миль, но это подождет до утра, Канада подождет до утра, а глинистое безлюдное побережье начинается у самых колес, открой глаза и смотри. Лоуренс выходит из машины, не захлопнув дверцу, на негнущихся ногах идет к воде, чутко прислушиваясь к тому, как где-то в полумиле к югу из тишины доносятся выкрики ночных рыбаков. Мэри, подумав, следует за ним. Грендель открывает глаза и долго смотрит в темноту под крышей автомобиля. Он не слушает, но слышит, как они тихо переговариваются, прикидывая, хватит ли денег на паром, и куда ехать позже, но совсем не говорят о том, что вообще делать дальше, если Мэри пытается убить спятивший дохлый босс, Лоуренса – маниакально-депрессивный психоз, а Гренделя – фантомные боли в давно регенерировавшей руке. Всякая магия имеет свою цену. Мэри решает поставить на более приземленное топливо.

– В Монреале можно будет осесть на пару недель.

– А потом?

– А потом – плевать.

Грендель выбирается из салона и идет к темному берегу, едва освещенному светом фар «Фурии». Мягкую почву недавним дождем размыло в жидкую грязь, хлюпающую под подошвами, и каждый шаг дается тяжело. Мэри сидит в тени деревьев, а Лоуренс – прямо в луче света. Сутулая спина под выцветшей темной рубашкой, отросшие темные волосы, острый профиль, выступающие позвонки. Тощий, тонкий, выломанный – не понятно, как в теле вообще удерживается жизнь. Всякая магия…

Грен садится рядом, расстилая ветровку на влажном песке. Мэри молчит в своей тени. Он и сам молчит, когда Лоуренс прислоняется виском к его плечу, кладет ладонь на предплечье прямо под саднящим шрамом, оставшимся там, где добрый парень шериф Волк оторвал руку злому троллю.

– А ты как думаешь?

– Пусть будет Канада, – он едва не пожимает плечами, но вовремя останавливается, чувствуя тяжесть чужой головы. – К черту все, – резко добавляет он.

Лоуренс отстраняется и утыкается в собственные сложенные на коленях ладони горячечным лбом. Вода плещется у самых ног. Грен скользит взглядом по сутулой спине и со свистом выдыхает сквозь зубы от злости, жалости, смутной тоски – всего и сразу.

Жалость еще никого не довела до добра.

Он проводит ладонью по чужому напряженному позвоночнику, поглаживая успокаивающе, как испуганное животное, и Лоуренс едва ощутимо расслабляется, вздыхая, и упрямо вздергивает подбородок, глядя теперь без страха и без боли.

– Не разводи истерик, – Грен раздраженно качает головой и убирает черную прядь, упавшую на лицо. А потом улыбается. Мэри вдруг смеется в темноте, бормоча что-то про круги доверия и травоядных зверей, но различить удается лишь смутные обрывки речи.

Сквозь расступившиеся тучи на черную озерную воду плещет бледный лунный свет.


End file.
